


After A Muggle Music Fest

by Nevermore_red



Series: Airstream Memories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amused everyone else, Arthur Weasley owned an Airstream, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Pillow Talk, confused Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: The morning after At A Muggle Music Fest. The group finds out about Fred and Hermione.





	After A Muggle Music Fest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to another one of my fics, At A Muggle Music Fest. It won't make much sense unless you read that first. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this little bit of Fremione fluff.

Ron woke slowly the next morning, his head feeling a bit too big for his body. It seemed his heart had relocated there since it was throbbing so. There was a warm body next to him though, and he had vague memories of a pretty blonde. Eyes still closed, he smiled and nuzzled closer to the person next to him, trying to think past his hangover and remember the birds name.

"Morning, love." a distinctly masculine voice had Ron jumping, eyes shooting open as he fell backwards off the small bed. A second later the familiar face of his brother appeared over the edge of the bed, an amused smile on his face.

"Blimey, Fred." Ron grumbled. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in my bed?"

"'S George, mate." his brother yawned. "My room was locked and warded when I came in last night. You were gone, so I came in here."

Ron grumbled a bit more, head still aching as he climbed back to his feet. "Sorry to break it to you, _mate_ , but if Fred doesn't want you anymore there's no hope the rest of us will."

"Piss off." George fell back on the pillows, an arm coming up to cover his eyes.

"Piss off?" Ron cried. "It's my bloody room! You piss off!"

"Easy there Ronnie." George said without moving his arm. "I assumed you'd just sleep on the pull out if you came back at all."

Ron huffed, hands on his hips, belatedly realizing he was in his jeans from last night and shirtless. "'Mione is on the pull out, you numpty."

George finally removed his arm to look at Ron with a delighted look that Ron didn't quite understand. "No, mate." he grinned wider. "She's not."

"Well, where is she then?" George laughed at that, arm slinging over his eyes again.

"It'll all come together soon, dear brother. You might want to get a bit more shut eye for that revelation, though."

Too hungover and tired to really care about George's cryptic talk, Ron shoved onto the bed next to him and shut his eyes.

Where in the world was 'Mione? And why would Fred lock George out of their room?

Most importantly, though, was who was going to cook breakfast if 'Mione was gone?

-

Fred woke with a yawn and a stretch. His body felt pleasantly loose and the bed felt warm and cozy. Blinking his eyes open, he stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to gauge what time it was. Judging by the pale sunlight creeping through the one tiny window, it was early morning. Something was tickling his neck and he turned his head to the side only for his vision to be completely obscured by a wild mass of chocolate brown curls. A slow smile spread across his face.

Sitting up, he took in the sleeping girl next to him. She was laying on her front, head turned away from him. The blankets were down around her waist, leaving the length of her back bare. It was slim and pale, dotted here and there with dark brown freckles. Still with a grin, Fred gathered up her nest of thick curls and moved them out of the way so he could kiss the side of her neck. Hermione curled one shoulder up to block the irritant. Chuckling softly, Fred pushed her hair further out of the way and proceeded to drop small, teasing, tickling kisses along her neck and down her spine. Hermione flinched and shifted, trying to avoid him before finally coming awake and giggling as she reached behind her to swat at him. Fred dodged her attempts, going to her side to nibble along her rib cage.

"Enough!" Hermione laughed, jerking away from him and rolling onto her back. Fred propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her now exposed breasts with waggling eyebrows.

"You're a horrid man, Fred." Hermione slapped him, grabbing the sheet and pulling it up to cover her chest. She was smiling, though. It was a soft thing, eyes still a bit heavy with sleep as she blinked up at him. There were creases along her cheek and forehead from the pillow and her hair on the side she'd been laying on was flattened. She looked adorable.

"That, my dearest kitten, is a lie of the greatest magnitude." he leaned down towards her and wagged his brows again. "I am a wonderful, witty, wise, and..." he paused, trying to think of another word that began with W.

"Wacky?" Hermione offered with a sweet smile.

"Ah!" he snapped his fingers. "Yes. I am a wonderful, witty, wise, and wacky man. Nothing close to horrid."

"Perhaps you're right." Hermione laughed, rubbing one eyes. "You're also annoyingly alert in the mornings."

"I'm always annoyingly alert." he smirked. "It's one of the things that makes me an amazing, awesome, awe-inspiring man as well."

"Good grief." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're very lucky I find your sense of humour endearing."

"Everything about me is endearing, kitten." he bent and dropped a peck to her lips. "Its what makes me exceptionally extraordinary, effortlessly easygoing, and..."

"Fred." Hermione cut him off with her eyes narrowed. "That's quite enough."

"If you insist." he sighed dramatically. "What would you rather do this morning, my love?"

"Sleeping would be my first thought." she said dryly. "I do have a feeling that isn't likely to occur, is it?"

"Most assuredly not." Fred nodded solemnly.

"Then I might have a few ideas." She sat up, holding the blankets to her chest before grabbing her wand from the nightstand. Opening her mouth, she pointed the tip of her wand inside and cast a refreshing charm.

"Do you mind?" Fred asked, leaning forward and opening his mouth as well. Hermione rolled her eyes, but obliged. After the burst of minty flavour, Fred snatched her wand from her hand and tossed it lightly onto the nightstand.

"These ideas?" he asked, pushing her to lay back flat and leaning over her, dropping kisses along her cheek. "Care to run them past me?"

"Well..." she blushed a little as her hands come up to shove the sheet away from her breasts. Fred got distracted looking at them in the light of day. Hermione put a finger under his chin and brought his attention back to her face.

"I do remember something I wanted last night." she let her finger trail down his throat before moving her hand under the sheets to cup his half hard length. "But you stopped me." she sat up, bracing an elbow behind her so she could kiss his lips, then nipped his chin lightly. "I don't want you to stop me this time, Fred." she whispered, her hand stroking him into full readiness. "Promise you won't stop me."

Fred let his eyes roll closed even as a smile tugged at his lips. "Promise, kitten." he forced his eyes open and looked at her. "Just so long as I get to return the favour."

-

Harry came out of his room, leaving Ginny snoring in bed, to find George sipping a cup of coffee at the table with a grin on his face as Ron paced back and forth in the small space of the camper. He stopped when Harry emerged, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Godric." he moved to stand in front of Harry. "Hermione is missing, Harry. I haven't got a clue where she could be."

"What?" Harry said quickly, looking back at George as he snickered. George was a prankster and always ready with a joke, but Harry really didn't see him finding humour in Hermione being missing. Which led him to believe something was up.

"Missing, Harry!" Ron cried. "We should have never left her alone last night, mate." he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Poor 'Mione. She's probably so scared right now."

Harry snorted a laugh. He couldn't help it. "Ron, are we talking about the same Hermione? Because I honestly can't see her being scared. Or needing us to protect her."

"'Sides." George cut in. "I already told you, you daft bludger. Hermione wasn't alone last night. She was with Fred."

"That's even worse!" Ron bellowed. "Can you imagine the sort of trouble he could have gotten her into?"

Last night Harry had caught on a little to Ginny's game. Later, when they got back to the camper and Harry sensed Fred had warded his bedroom door, Ginny explained it all to him. It was a little embarrassing that he'd missed it, honestly. He was supposed to be an Auror after all.

"Not any she didn't want." George mumbled and Ron glared at him.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ron." Harry quickly said, moving to the counter where the coffee pot was.

"If she were fine, then she'd be here." Ron argued. "She wouldn't be out there." he motioned to the camper windows. "With that...that..."

"Handsome devil?" Fred's voice had them all turning to where he was just stepping out of his bedroom door. Harry grinned a bit when Hermione came out behind him. Fred slung an arm around her shoulder and Hermione leaned into him.

"Nah, I think that best describes me." George said.

"True." Fred nodded thoughtfully. "Rapscallion? A rebellious rapscallion? No, rebellious doesn't sound right."

"Rambunctious?" Harry offered with a smirk.

"Raucous?"

"Oohh, good one, George!" Fred beamed.

"Recalcitrant?" Hermione supplied looking up with Fred with a flutter of her lashes.

"Let's keep it as a word Ronnie will understand." Fred dropped a kiss to her nose.

"Right." Hermione nodded. "Rakish, perhaps."

"I like that one." Fred smiled, looking back at a now blubbering Ron. "She wouldn't be out there with that rakish rapscallion." Fred finished for him. "Although, if you really wanted to be correct, Hermione was in _there_ with me." he pointed back to his bedroom.

"She..." Ron looked at Hermione. "You... _what_?"

"That's hardly a sentence, Ronald." Hermione sighed as she stepped away from Fred and went to the coffee pot. Fred went and sat opposite George at the table. When Hermione was done, she went and perched on Fred's knee.

"You and Fred?" Ron breathed at last.

"Yes." Fred, Hermione, George, and Harry all said at the same time.

"About bloody time!" Ginny yelled from the other side of their bedroom door. Ron shook his head, before scrubbing both hands over his face. They all sat in silence, waiting to hear what his reaction would be.

"Well." he dropped his hands. "I suppose it could be worse. At least it's not bloody Malfoy. Or Krum, because that was weird."

"Way to look on the bright side, Ronnie." George said dryly.

"Mum will be over the moon." Ron went on like George hadn't spoken. "She's been dying to have 'Mione as a daughter for a long time now."

"I won't be her daughter, Ron." Hermione said. "I'll just be her sons girlfriend."

"For now." Fred added, taking the mug Hermione had just sat down and taking a sip, completely ignoring Hermione's surprised and angry glare.

"You're already planning on the end of us, Fred?" she spat out with an angry and hurt tone.

"No." he smiled wider, wrapping both arms around her waist before kissing her cheek. "I'm planning the beginning of our forever, kitten."


End file.
